Birthday Surprise
by vampireex
Summary: It's Daphne's birthday and Harry has prepared a little surprise for her. This is Haphne story and prequel to Different Wife


**Ok to clean some stuff I am not going off fanfiction but merely have a lot to do with all my A-levels plus my position as house captain (yes we have a house system like in HP - but we have only three houses) and my normal social life. I have some things written down on paper but no time to copy them up. **

**This story was written for Marauder Neyo as a Birthday gift - Happy Birthday! Hope you like it. **

**This doesn't really go with my other stories that mention this particular moment in Haphne life. **

**This is also written in first person for a change. God I haven't written anything in first person since writing for HoN. **

**So wish you all will enjoy it. **

**Birthday Surprise**

* * *

Today is 24th April, meaning my 18 birthday. Today I am one year older than my boyfriend of 5 months the famous Harry Potter. What a weird feeling seeing as he saw more than some 50 years old and especially more than me.

Today should be just a day like any other day I mean the only people who know of my birthday anyway is only Tracy, my best friend since our toddler years, and my family. Yes even Harry doesn't know.

I swung my legs out of the bed and stood up quickly maybe even a bit too quickly as a small wave of dizziness came over me but went away as soon as it came.

I quickly cast a tempus charm and seeing as it is 8:30 am on Saturday morning I can as well get dressed and go down to great hall for breakfast. I slept quite long today to be honest with myself seeing as I am much more of an early riser and normally wake up at around 7 am.

I dressed quickly in some comfortable jeans and ¾ sleeved v-neck that underlined my boobs perfectly. There's nothing wrong with looking just a little bit sexy during Saturday. I quickly brushed my blond hair and let them down. I decided to go down to great hall seeing as Tracy was still asleep and I am not in a mood to deal with anyone else, some people having pretences as to why I'm going out with Harry. Even through war is over and most of death eaters are dead or prisoner, there still are some of death eater children that didn't act during a war which cause the most problem but most are ok with it – if we don't count the fan girls who would love to rip my eyes out. Well this is life.

As I peeked through the doors to the great hall I saw that the only people there are few Ravenclaws, few Huffelpuffs, two Slytherins, from lover years, and around four Gryffindors, including my Harry. The Gryffindors who were there with Harry were Hermione, Neville, Dean and of course Ron Weasley who decided to stick with Harry and follow him around like he used to do – and this is the reason why I decided to go sit at the Slytherin table for even through Harry and I are together for five months Ron never accepted it and would make a massive argument every time he saw them together.

However it seems that Harry had different plans because as soon as he spotted me he stood up and came to sit with me at the Slytherin table.

"Hey babe" He grinned at me before giving me a toe curling kiss that left me breathless.

"Hey to you too" I grinned as soon as I caught my breath.

"How was your night?" He asked and looked me in the eyes, his were so captivating. It's really weird sometimes how the eyes in the colour of a killing curse are so full of warmth and love.

"Would be better if you were there with me." I grinned at him and of course received one back.

"Well this can be arranged." He replied huskily in my ear and I blushed slightly.

"Oh I hope so." He gave me a peck on the lips- this is how the breakfast go till Tracy showed up.

"Happy 18 Birthday Daph" Tracy shouted and instantly I had Harry's eyes on me.

"IT's your birthday today?" He asked. I couldn't lie but then why should I. Oh yes because you don't want him to do anything over the top for you like he did for Valentine's day with taking you to one of his homes in France just so he could take me to this restaurant for dinner and present you with one priceless necklace that was in his family for centuries.

"Yeah"

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked looking at me pointedly.

"It's nothing special." I shrugged.

"It is special since it's your 18 Birthday and it's you" He pecked me on a cheek and I grinned.

After breakfast Harry and I were walking out of the great hall when he stopped. I looked at him curiously when he spoke, "Meet me in the entrance hall at 7 today. Wear something nice." And he kissed me before going away towards Gryffindor Tower.

And so here I am few hours later waiting for Harry to show up wearing emerald green strapless dress that reaches just above my knees as 4 inch heels that make my legs look killed.

Of course I wonder what he thought of; it's not often that he just walks away from anyone especially me. I mean I have my suspicions, he's probably decided to take me somewhere and is about to give me another priceless gift (not that I am thankful for it). He is really wonderful but can go over the top. I just want to cuddle on a sofa while drinking hot chocolate prepared by Harry (somehow he makes even better hot chocolate than any of the elves).

"You ready?" I was shook out of my musing by Harry's voice. I looked around and spotted him on my right side.

"Yeah, so what are you planning?" I asked actually even through a bit afraid I was still curious.

"Surprise, come on I have already told McGonagall that we will be back tomorrow." I nodded and took his offered elbow.

"I actually sometimes wonder if I should trust you as much as I do." I said in a teasing manner. Harry huffed and mock glared at me.

"Well where would we be if the world didn't trust me?" He teased back but instead of replying I simply kissed him but he ended it before it could turn into something more.

"Come on we have to move." Harry said before we walked towards Hogwarts' gate and as soon as we stepped outside I felt the sensation of being squeezed through a tube, of course I knew he apperated us somewhere, I looked around and saw that we were standing in Potter manor's entrance hall.

Even though I have been here a couple of times already I never saw it in such a state, around the room the candles were hovering in the air and rose petals were leading the way towards the backyard, meaning down the hall.

"Wow" it was the only thing I could say as I was positively shocked..

"You like it?" Harry asked shyly and even in my shocked state I could see that he was nervous about something.

"Yes" I nodded before he decided and took my hand leading me towards the backyard where once again I was shocked.

The candles were once again hovering in the air around a small table for two, but candles weren't the only thing circling the table as rose petals continued and were circling the table too, that combined with the usual beauty of the garden was breath taking.

I walked quietly towards the table and saw that there was already food ready on the plates as well as champagne cooling down in champagne bucket.

"Come on sit down." Harry said as he backed the chair for me so I could sit down and then took his on sit.

I looked down on the plate and saw that it was my favourite salmon served with Greek salad (_improvising here and it does taste nice together_)

Harry quickly opened the champagne before pouring me a glass.

"Thank you" I said before starting on my meal.

"You're welcome" Harry smiled before he also started to eat.

"So tell me how do you feel as 18 year old?"

"Nothing changes, still the same old me, oh yes I am now year older what a joy." I said a bit sarcastically in the end but Harry took it with humour.

"You're not old."

"Older than you." I replied and something clicked in his eyes.

"Well not much. I like you old and hope to see you even older." Harry replied and for one I don't know what to think does he mean that he wants me to be older than him or that he wants to spend his life with me, no that's absurd. I love him and I know he loves me to but does he really love me as much as I love him?

"I'm sure being gray and wrinkled won't be too attractive" I have decided on neutral reply.

"Oh trust me you will never be unattractive" He replied oh he's so cute.

"I'm sure this isn't true." I replied while I closed my eyes but as soon as I opened them I was in even bigger shock as my Harry was kneeling in front of me while holding a velvet box in his hand just for me to open.

"Daphne Greengrass don't ask me why it took me so long to realise that you're the one for me. For the past five months you made me the happiest guy on earth and I realised one thing. I cannot live without you, you're my lifeline. I want to have children with you, I want to grow old with you. So here I am on my knees asking you if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife?" The tears began to leak out of my eyes as soon as he began to speak however I was so happy I couldn't even speak instead I nodded and opened the ring box and believe me when I say that the ring was breath taking – it has a white gold band with emerald in the middle and little white diamonds circling the band and the emerald.

He took the ring out of the box before putting it on my left hand finger and kissing me on the lips.

Yes even though we are only together for five months I can truly tell you that I have made the right choice and this was the best birthday surprise ever.

* * *

**So yes it is a bit different than mentioned in my other stories but I don't care as it was the only thing that came to my mind. **

**So review **


End file.
